


A morning (peeping on the boys with my phangirl binoculars).

by Phantasticpheels (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016!phan, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Realistic, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phantasticpheels
Summary: A typical morning in the Howell-Lester household. (You shouldn't be peeping but you are, shame.)(Idk I had this account for a while now, figured i should write something. MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANYTHING EVER THAT WASN'T A SHIT POST. Hope it was some what entertaining? idek bye while i cringe at myself)(p.s i'm sorry but my shit posting tendencies have leaked into the fic a bit as well. I apologise in advance)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all you fellow trashbags](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+you+fellow+trashbags).



Dan grinned as he felt Phil jump when his arms wrapped around the shorter man's waist from behind.

Lips meeting the pale skin of the shorter man's neck.

Safe to say that Phil's coffee brewing was forgotten for a moment as he turned with a grin leaning impossibly close to his boyfriend.

' Stop jump scaring me first thing in the morning Dan.'  
He scolded with a fond smile on his face that made his effort to reprimand go to waste.

'It is spooky week you know, I officially have the festive right to do so.'  
Dan retorted grinning up to his ears as he pecked the rosy cheeks of his fond lover.

Phil only hummed in reply distracted by Dan's hand making warm circles on the small of his back and his lips leaving light ghost kisses along his jaw. His hands clutched tighter onto Dan's clothed back, knee slipping between the brown-haired You tuber's legs as they both moved towards each other even more but dan was in a better position to do so, making Phil stumble back with Dan still holding onto his waist firmly as they bumped into the counter behind them.

The collision broke their making out for moment as Phil drew his head back gasping a bit as his hand came up into Dan's hair tugging him back gently. He smiled.  
' Dan we've got work to do today.'

'Mmmm'  
His boyfriend replied noncommittally as his knee rubbed into Phil's crotch further. He bit his lip to hold back a moan.

'I'm serious Dan, we've promised to upload alot of videos.'  
He grinned despite himself and used both his palms to squish Dan's cheeks and push his head back to look at him directly.

'Daniel James Howell, are you listening to me?'

'Phillip Micheal Lester, I definitely am.'  
He replied looking at Phil's lips all the while, dazed, and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, sighing, as if relieved to finally connect them together. He inhaled deeply along Phil's jaw as he peppered kisses down his neck.  
'You smell exquisite.'

'That made me sound like a french dish, which usually turn out to be snails.'  
Phil replied giving up with a shrug and that broke Dan's demeanor. He giggled into his Lover's neck and was awarded by a small push with Phil mumbling something about 'Thats ticklish' with a laugh forming behind his voice.

Dan pulled away with a wide grin albiet still in his personal space but it was progress. Also, Phil would be telling a lie if he said he'd want him further than closer so he sighed trying to maintain his role as the more responsible of the two.

' So about that video we scheduled to film today.....'

'Hey, hey. Your the one with all the markers and calenders and planners in this house. I don't have much planned at all that doesn't involve you,me and any soft surface we can ding-a-ling on.'

Dan interjected with a cheeky smirk.

'Or no surface for one of us at all if you wanna be kinky.'  
He winked.

 

'Oh my God Dan.'  
So he was in that sort of mood today. Phil shook his head with a grin. It would be difficult to get anything done today.

'Hmmm, I knew i had to have a plan-B in case of emergencies like this.' Phil said dramatically, his finger tapping his chin in thought. ' Well you go find that soft surface with Haru-chan and I'll make an Amazingphil video to be at standby for my channel.'

He turned quickly and moved to his room only to be pulled back into Dan's chest which he was expecting so he giggled.

' Come on Phil....pleaseeee...'  
He was whining now, Phil had no choice but to give in.

' Okay!okay. Sheesh, did you have a steamy shower or something?' He giggled acting exasperated but he was happy that Dan could be stubborn enough to help him break his workaholic streak sometimes.  
He was pulled swiftly by an over eager Dan towards the lounge where their discarded laptops sat and both of the mac products were mercilessly pushed aside. Dan flopped down on the couch bringing down the 6 ft 2 blue eyed man on top of him." But ,really, Ding-a-ling Dan?,Ding-a-ling?' He teased only to be snorted at by a slightly embarrassed Dan who hid his embaressment by biting Phil's earlobe

Phil faced him, knees on either sides of Dan's closed legs as he sat on top of him on the sofa and intertwined his hands in the expense of brown hair before him as he pulled Dan's head closer and up for a passionate kiss instead which was responded to by a laugh as Dan's eyes crinkled in the most lovable way ever.

Phil's heart flipped.

'Someones eager all of a sudden.'  
Dan teased.

'Well i might as well be, you've pretty much removed any chances for us being productive today.'

Dan scoffed.  
'As if you weren't secretly hoping i would so that you can be lazy too and blame me for it when your stressing again.'

Phil grinned.  
'Can't argue with that.'

Dan shook his head fondly flipping them over so that he hovered over his lover. Being sturdier and taller than Phil i.e. more built now, he found the control arousing. More so he loved looking down at Phil's flushed face and wide grin as his hair was disheveled and his pale chest rose and fell with moans and gasps, but he couldn't say he didn't find it fucking hot when Phil took over as well.  
Honestly, Phil in any position was fucking hot to him.  
To anyone with eyes really, Phil Lester was the word sexy in human form he grinned at his own weird metoaphors as he returned his attention to the man lying under him and looking ....mortified?

'Whats wrong?'  
Dan asked quietly, confused. His gaze followed his boyfriend's to his own open laptop screen that showed a much younger version of Phil pouting dramatically with wild black lion hair all over the place. It was more of a collage really. All of them being Phil in his random phase.

'Dan!' Phil gasped. 'Why do you have the old daily booth photos opened! Thats so embarrassing!'  
Phil blushed covering his face at his own teenage antics.

Dan grinned.  
' I was stalking some phan tumblr accounts and found this.'  
(no shit, i'm 1000% sure he does this guys, beware)

Phil groaned. One bad thing about the internet was that the delete button wasn't always very helpful.

'Hey, whats so bad about them? I mean their a bit cringey but you look hot.'

Phil sighed. He wanted to smack his younger self for being such a camera hoe. It was fun back then but now it just embarrassed him to no end.

'And at least you didn't pose almost completely naked with awful 'i'm-trying-to-be-sexy' expressions.'  
Dan blushed as he hit his own sour spot trying to comfort his best friend.

Phil smiled at Dan's effort.

'We were so cringey Dan.'

He giggled.

'Ah yes, the fuck boys of the myspace generation.'  
Dan retorted with a grin.

They laughed at their own expense as the cuddled laying down on the couch. Dan pulling Phil back into his chest because they both felt like Phil turned into a backpack when they switched positions and Dan had always preferred to hold him tightly into his arms, making Phil giddy with warmth at being embraced with such sincere affection. Some days though he did play the big spoon, when Dan felt sad or the various pessimistic thoughts about life itself made their way to his head.  
There was no rule, they did what they felt like doing. Whatever(y) was most comfortable.(lol sorry for those who don't get the reference joke, i am trash)

They would laugh ( when they had gotten too immune to be too scarred or traumatized) sometimes at the top bottom theories online as Dan shoved his shoulder playfully teasing him about that one BDSM phanfcition he had read with daddy kinks and hardcore bondage.

'Honestly, i'd rather cuddle with you for ten hours then using them to figure out how to tie weird rope knots.' Phil scrunched his nose. ' And what would we say to the firemen say when we call them because we can't figure out how to untie ourselves.'

Dan had agreed with a chuckle and a big kiss to his cheek. It would be how that would've ended knowing them.

It didn't mean they didn't try something other than vanilla because they did. Seven years were a long time and when your lover was your best friend it was nothing big to go along with curiosity and seeing where it lead them.  
The failed attempts only increased their supply of private jokes and fun memories.

Phil felt Dan's breathing even out behind him and turned as he smiled. Dan had gone back to sleep even before they could have breakfast. Not having the heart to wake up the boy who looked so adorable and peaceful with a smile etched on his features even as he slept, Phil gently pushed back the fringe from Dan's eyes and kissed his cheek. Dan stirred a bit mumbling about how it's only fair to invite Dil to the Tatinof party as a co-star which made Phil chuckle and pull him closer.

They both might stumble back to their comfy beds with back aches after a while but it didn't matter now.

It didn't matter what the rules were and what the world was trying to impose upon them because as long as Phil had Dan and Dan had Phil,everything was as it should be and they'd be damned if they let anyone take that away from them.

(bcz theyr soUlma8s Guyz, duh)(again, i'm so sorry)


End file.
